MakoRin Week
by Aiiri
Summary: Semana dedicada a la pareja MakoRin, con temática basada en flores. Siete días, siete flores y siete historias de esta linda pareja. Por favor, disfruten.
1. Girasol

_**¡Buenas tardes mis preciosas criaturas! Esta semana doy inicio a la MakoRin Week! En mi caso es RinMako. Nuevamente estoy presente para la week de la otp de mi alma. Esta vez, la organicé yo! Me siento realizada por ello. Bien, esta week está con la temática de flores! y la flor de este día corresponde al girasol. Mañana es el turno de la flor de navidad! haciendo conmemoración a la festividad de paso. ¿Pueden participar? Claro que sí! Pueden ser historias cortas, dibujos o cualquier cosa relacionado con esta pareja y las flores. Si participan, que sería lo idóneo, usen el hashtag (?) aún no se como se escribe, #MakoRinweek**_

 _ **Si quieren saber más de esta week, visiten mi página de facebook, Aiiri (Pueden dejar su like si quieren, *publicidad*)**_

 _ **Sobre mis otros fics, Secreto a voces lo seguiré actualizando dentro de la semana, y Juegos de seducción vuelve de su hiatus al terminar esta week. Sí, estaba en hiatus, no abandonado.**_

 _ **Ahora sólo les deseo una hermosa y muy feliz navidad! Que reciban mucho amor, y también entreguen mucho amor, que sus corazones estén rebosantes de alegría.**_

 _ **Espero disfruten de este one-shot y de esta semana de MakoRin! aportemos al freedom que Free! aún no acaba.**_

 _ **Perdonen todos mis errores!**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Rin se encontraba en su mejor momento, volvió a estudiar a Australia para estar en una de las mejores universidades de aquel país. Había mejorado bastante, ganado varios torneos y obtenido medallas como reconocimiento, podría decirse que aquel hermoso chico de infiernos escarlata estaba en plena gloria, lo que le hacía sentirse de maravilla, sin embargo, esa gloria tenía matices de melancolía, pues una desventaja de estudiar en el extranjero, era que no se podía ver ni con su familia, ni con su amada persona.

Sus recuerdos siempre volvían corriendo para mostrarle, lo cálidos que eran esos días, en el que se enamoró de un ángel, de un gran y querido amigo. Makoto era inolvidable, tenían un vínculo único, lo que más recordaba de él, era en la forma en que lo premiaba por algún logro. Cada vez que ganaba una competencia, recibía un girasol por parte del de hebras olivas, los girasoles siempre miraban al sol, desafiando al astro, demostrando lo grandes que eran por mantenerse de pie ante él, sin embargo, cuando el gran sol se ocultaba, estas hermosas flores perdían toda su fuerza. Para Makoto, Rin era como un girasol, mientras tenga algo al cual demostrar todo lo que podía hacer, siempre se mantendría de pie, aunque a veces perdiera sus energías, el sol siempre saldría, y él, siempre volvería a brillar.

Cuando su relación salió a flote, Rin volvió a recibir aquella linda flor de pétalos amarillos, no comprendía el por qué el chico de orbes esmeralda siempre se las daba, hasta que sucedió hace unos meses. Eran unos minutos antes de una importante competencia internacional, no podía creer lo alto que era el nivel de competidores, ni siquiera Haruka había podido ganarles, ¿Qué le quedaba a él? Estaba aterrado, la tensión era increíble. Se sentó apartado de todos, tratando de concentrarse, no se confundan, amaba ser competitivo, pero ahora sentía que sería entregado a los leones.

—" _Rin" —Sus orbes escarlatas se voltearon para encontrarse con los verdes bosques que representaban cualquier utopía. Con su voz dulce y su sonrisa serena, Rin dejó de sentir tanta tensión— "Ten"_

 _Miró lo que le había entregado, un pequeño pin de girasol. No lo entendía._

—" _Los girasoles significan gloria"—Explicó el más alto, colocando el pin en la parte delantera de su chaqueta— "Para mí, Rin es un girasol, así que no te preocupes, porque los girasoles no saben perder"_

—" _Makoto…" —Sonrió ante las lindas palabras de quien ya era su novio. Miró el pin del girasol, y sintió cierta determinación. Si para Makoto, él era un girasol, entonces tendría que darle gloria a como dé lugar. Lentamente, sin ningún nerviosismo, acercó sus labios a los del de hebras olivas, uniéndolos en un profundo beso, suave y cálido, con un toque de picardía._

 _Aquel día logró entrar entre los clasificados, desde entonces, los girasoles se volvieron importantes en su vida._

En el presente se encontraba en su habitación, extrañando en demasía a su novio, los mensajes no eran suficientes, las llamadas no apaciguaban la ansiedad de su corazón, quería verlo, sentirlo como muchas veces lo hizo. Quería que le sonriera dulcemente y le entregara un girasol, alentándolo a su manera única. Amaba tanto a Makoto, que su corazón no permitía amar más si es que se podía. Suspiró lanzándose sobre la cama, mañana tenía una competencia importante, la que le otorgaría pasantías para las clasificaciones para los juegos olímpicos, tendría la oportunidad de ser uno de los que represente a Japón. Si ganaba esta competencia, podría volver hacia su amor, poder abrazarlo y besarlo, simplemente podría volver a ver a Makoto.

Estaba nervioso, aunque no lo demostrara, esta era su oportunidad de volver a Japón, miró el pin que estaba puesto en su chaqueta, el girasol… Debía ganar y dar la cara, como aquella flor que tanto le gustaba al de hebras olivas. Empezó a hacer ejercicios de elongación, tratando de relajar sus músculos, concentrado en la competencia, concentrado en obtener la gloria.

—Disculpa, ¿Interrumpo? —Salió de inmediato de su trance, aquella voz lo distrajo y le provocó estragos en su interior, y es que no podía ser. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para toparse con un colorido ramo de girasoles relucientes y siempre completos de dignidad. Rin quería llorar.

—Makoto… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó apenas, recibiendo cuidadosamente el ramo.

—Quería venir a verte, hace semanas que me has dicho que te gustaría que estuviera aquí, así que decidí darte esta sorpresa —Sonrió alegre como siempre, abrazando al pelirrojo con todo el cariño y amor del mundo. Rin pudo sentir cómo le quitaba toda la tensión de encima.

Con la seguridad de que Makoto estaba en las gradas, mirándolo y dándole ánimo, Rin se preparó para competir. Fueron minutos, minutos intensos y agotadores, pero su determinación no lo dejó decaer. Había sonado el silbato, no quiso ver el marcador, no tenía idea si había quedado. Sólo se volteó cuando Makoto gritó su nombre, entonces lo vio… Los girasoles lo habían hecho de nuevo, le habían traído gloria, pues había clasificado.

—¡Rin! —Makoto se lanzó sobre él para darle un tierno, pero necesitado beso— Clasificaste.

—Fue gracias a ti —El lindo chico de hebras rojizas simplemente se dedicó a abrazar a su novio.

Fue entonces en que sus orbes escarlatas se encontraron con los esmeraldas, cuando lo entendió. Los girasoles no le habían traído sus mayores glorias, fue el amor, ya que éste fue el que hizo de su vida, la mayor gloria de toda su existencia.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo por este día! Espero les haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **Tengan unas hermosas fiestas! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_

 _ **¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	2. Flor de navidad

_**¡Buenas noches mis preciosas criaturas! Espero hayan tenido una muy hermosa y feliz navidad! Seguímos participando de la MakoRin Week!**_

 _ **La flor de este día, es La flor de navidad.**_

 _ **Cerraremos este día navideño, con este lindo fic!**_

 _ **Espero lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Perdonen todos mis errores!**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

La navidad era una festividad espectacular, Makoto la amaba, por lo que cuando se mudó a Tokio, quedó anonadado con todos los adornos y luces, simplemente lo encontraba increíble. Esta era la primera navidad que pasaría lejos de casa, algo que relativamente le asustaba un poco, pues también sería la primera vez que la pasaría con Rin, quien prefirió viajar a Tokio en vez de Iwatobi, pues ambos eran novios y decidieron tener una cena juntos, y he aquí el problema. Como Rin estaría viajando desde Australia, él debería cocinar la cena, algo que realmente era un gran desafío. Ahora se encontraba en el centro junto a su mejor amigo del alma, haciendo las compras para preparar todo, estaba en caos, pero la verdad, es que eso era normal.

—Me pregunto si a Rin le gusta el pavo —Decía mientras caminaba por las calles de Tokio— Bueno, eso es la tradición, pero quizás no le guste…

—¿No sabes lo que le gusta a tu novio? —Preguntó Haruka alzando una ceja, no, no estaba celoso, por supuesto que no. Simplemente no entendía como su mejor amigo de toda la vida y el idiota llorón que le provocó varias crisis existenciales, terminaron juntos.

—Sí lo sé… Le gusta la carne, pero no sé si todo tipo de carne —Hizo un puchero, estaba nervioso, no quería que esta navidad fuera un desastre.

—Sólo compra un pavo, si te ama, se lo comerá —Dijo el pelinegro suspirando mientras miraba las decoraciones.

—Siento que dijiste eso con segundas intenciones —Sonrió dulcemente el de hebras olivas, para luego detenerse a admirar unas lindas flores de color rojo— ¡Haru, mira, son flores de navidad! —Entusiasmado, tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo arrastró junto a él— Son muy bonitas —Las apreció más de cerca, siempre le han gustado las flores de navidad, le transmitían mucha alegría.

—¿Quieres una flor? —Se le acercó una anciana, preguntando amablemente.

—Oh bueno… —Miró su billetera contando el dinero que tenía, y haciendo unos cálculos mentales no tan rápidos, pues no era muy bueno para los números.

—Sí —Haruka interrumpió el proceso mental del menor, entregándole el dinero a la anciana y recibiendo en una linda maceta, aquella peculiar flor— Ten —Se la dio a su amigo quien lo miraba sorprendido— Tómalo como mi regalo por adelantado.

—¿En serio? —Makoto miró con cariño al precioso chico de orbes oceánicos— Muchas gracias, Haru.

—Vamos, hay que comprar las cosas para la cena —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, si esa flor le traía alegría al de hebras olivas, entonces, encantado se la compraba. Claro que no tenía por qué saberlo, pero conociéndolo, ya lo había leído unas cinco veces.

Después de varias compras, ambos muchachos ya se encontraban en el departamento del más alto, alistando las cosas para la cena. Haruka pensaba en dejar a los tórtolos solos, pero tanto Makoto como Rin, no querían que pasara la navidad solo, por lo que se dedicó a ayudar a su amigo, encargándose de las verduras y dejándole el plato principal al de orbes esmeraldas.

—Bien, esto está listo —Suspiró el chico de hermosos orbes esmeraldas, mirando el pavo que acababa de rellenar— No fue tan difícil como pensé.

—Makoto, debes poner el pavo en el horno —Haruka miró al chico que se sentía orgulloso por su creación, pensando en que Makoto no tenía ninguna cualidad para la cocina, ¿Cómo ha sobrevivido solo todo este tiempo?

—¡Claro! Ya sabía que faltaba algo —Rio avergonzado, admirando mentalmente a quien había inventado el ramen instantáneo.

—¿Sabes encender el horno? —El pelinegro estaba expectante a lo que hacía el de hebras olivas.

—Sí… —Respondió inseguro, no, no sabía cómo encender el horno, nunca lo había usado después de todo.

—Ya voy —Suspiró, de alguna manera, se sentía responsable de Makoto aquí en su estadía en Tokio, era el mayor de los dos y se notaba la diferencia en situaciones como las de ahora.

—Gracias, Haru —Sonrió para luego mirar la hora— Pronto llegará Rin, cielos, ya me siento algo nervioso.

—Relájate y ve a cambiarte, no querrás que te vea así —Decía el más bajo, viendo el pequeño desastre que era su amigo.

Luego de una hora, Makoto estaba listo junto a Haruka, el chico de hebras oliva miraba fascinado la flor que puso en una mesita junto a su ventana, realmente la navidad lo llenaba de alegría. De pronto el timbre sonó, enunciando la llegada de la visita esperada. Más que nervioso, Makoto se dirigió a abrir la puerta, ¿Qué debería decirle a Rin primero? ¿Bienvenido o feliz navidad? No lo sabía muy bien. Abrió lentamente hasta encontrarse con los hermosos orbes escarlata de Rin, quien, con su gran sonrisa de tiburón, y algo cargado por los bolsos, saludó a su novio con un fuerte abrazo, a lo que Makoto correspondió inmediatamente.

—Bienvenido Rin, feliz navi… —El muchacho de hebras olivas fue interrumpido por un profundo beso por parte del pelirrojo— ¿Rin? —Lo miró avergonzado.

—¿Qué? Estamos debajo de un muérdago —Se excusó Rin, apuntando hacia el techo, donde colgaba dicho muérdago.

—¿Eh? Pero yo no había puesto ningún muer… ¡Haru! —Miró a su mejor amigo quien sólo se encogió de hombros mientras bebía un vaso de jugo— Cielos…

—Makoto —El nombrado volvió su mirada a su novio quien sostenía una flor de navidad— Sé que te gustan mucho, así que te compre una.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Sonrió, sus esmeraldas brillaban, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Rin aún seguía cargado de sus bolsos— Ah, qué descortés, deja llevar tus bolsos…

—No te preocupes, los llevaré a tu habitación —Decía Rin guiñándole un ojo, lo que le provocó un sonrojo al de hebras olivas.

Makoto suspiró y colocó la flor junto a la otra, no podía evitar dejar de sonreír.

—Realmente te gustan mucho estas flores —Dijo Haruka colocándose al lado de su amigo para admirarlas junto a él.

—Sí, ahora tendré el doble de alegría en mi departamento —El pelinegro sonrió ante esas palabras, Makoto era muy dulce.

—Oigan… Está saliendo humo de la cocina —Interrumpió Rin quien miraba preocupado dicho humo.

Makoto y Haruka se quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

—¡El pavo! —Dijeron al mismo tiempo, se habían olvidado por completo de él.

El precioso chico de hebras olivas corrió a la cocina, apagando el horno sólo para encontrarse con un pavo totalmente rostizado.

—Oh no… —Estaba decepcionado, todo su esfuerzo se había ido a la basura, mejor dicho, quemado.

—Te dije que yo lo hacía —Haruka se sentía mal por el menor, realmente sí se había esforzado.

—¡A ti también se te olvidó! —Se quejaba el de orbes esmeraldas— Cielos, arruiné la cena, y Rin vino desde tan lejos —Estaba a punto de caer en depresión, cuando la risa del pelirrojo le llamó la atención— ¿Rin?

—Sinceramente, no importa cuánto pasen los años, la cocina realmente no es para ti —Reía mientras se acercaba a su lindo chico, revolviendo sus sedosas hebras— Me alegro de haber venido y estar contigo. No te preocupes por la cena, podemos comer cualquier cosa, lo importante es que estamos juntos.

Makoto se le quedó mirando para luego sonreír, Rin tenía razón, lo importante era que estaban juntos, y eso le alegraba. Miró a Haruka quien también le sonrió.

Estar con las personas que más le importaban, eso hacía de esa navidad, una muy feliz.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de esta week!**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_

 _ **¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	3. Anémona

_**Buenas noches preciosas criaturas! Seguimos con la week!**_

 _ **En esta ocasión toca la flor Anémona, de origen japonés, hay varias leyendas sobre esta flor.**_

 _ **Espero les guste!**_

 _ **Perdonen mis errores!**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

La primera vez que se confesó, fue rechazado, tenían ocho años y la inocencia era lo que primaba en ese entonces.

—¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo? —Preguntaba lloroso el niño de orbes escarlata a un confundido Makoto.

—Porque sólo los adultos pueden, además somos amigos, si empezamos a salir, dejaremos de serlo —Explicaba tratando de calmar a su amigo.

—Entonces, cuando crezcamos, ¿Sí saldrías conmigo? —Rin lo miró esperanzado, hace un tiempo tenía algunos sentimientos por el de hebras olivas, que no sabía describir, por lo que le preguntó a su madre, de qué trataban aquellos sentimientos y ella simplemente le explicó que era amor.

—Ah bueno… Creo que deberíamos ver qué pasa en ese entonces —Sonrió dulce como siempre, sintiéndose mal por haber rechazado al pelirrojo.

—Bien… —Se limpió las lágrimas y se dio la vuelta para ir a casa, miró unas flores de color blanco que crecían a un costado del camino, no eran muy llamativas, más bien sencillas, pero bonitas, cortó una de estas y antes de irse se la dio al pequeño de orbes esmeralda— Te lo volveré a preguntar para ese entonces —Dicho esto, se marchó.

Makoto sólo se le quedó mirando, meses después, Rin se había ido de Iwatobi.

Años después no esperó encontrarlo, totalmente distinto al niño entusiasta de aquella vez. No sonreía, no era amistoso, y sólo estaba centrado en competir. Rin había cambiado, todos se habían dado cuenta de esto, Makoto pensó que se le había olvidado el pasado, pues no le dirigía la palabra, y a penas lo miraba. Entendía que para el de orbes escarlata, ahora sólo era un perdedor, lo que le daba tristeza.

Quizás fue obra del destino, el que se encontrara con aquel lindo chico en una tienda, fue un poco incómoda la situación, simplemente sus miradas se encontraron y el silencio entró en acción. Makoto no sabía qué hacer, no le gustaba la tensión del ambiente.

—Tiempo sin verte, Rin —Saludó tímido, inevitablemente recordando la confesión de amor de un pequeño tiburón— Realmente me sorprendió cuando supe que te fuiste a Australia —Sólo recibía silencio por parte del otro muchacho. Suspiró, no iba a forzar las cosas, si Rin no quería hablarle, entonces no lo obligaría— Que tengas un buen día.

—Makoto —Se volteó ante el potente llamado, sus orbes escarlatas lo miraban frío, pareciendo unos infiernos congelados, se sentía algo intimidado, pero expectante, no sabía por qué esperaba que lo tratara diferente, más dulce, más como el Rin del pasado— Nos vemos en la competencia —Dijo saliendo de la tienda, encontrándose con las mismas flores que vio cuando pequeño, tomó una y la guardó, por supuesto que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, seguían intactos, su amor aun perseveraba.

El tiempo pasó, se solucionaron todos los problemas y el de hebras rojizas había vuelto a ser como antes, y eso al de orbes esmeraldas le alegraba, dándose cuenta que siempre le había encantado aquel chico, le gustaba su forma de ser, el querer siempre superarse y apuntar a la cima, estaba muy agradecido con él al ayudar a Haruka, aunque nunca se imaginó que se lo llevaría a Australia. Y si era sincero, sentía algo de celos de Sousuke, al ser tan cercano a Rin, él también quería serlo, e incluso más.

Estaban sentados en la banca de una plaza, admirando el atardecer, hablando del futuro que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Rin miró aquellas flores que siempre le recordaban el amor que tenía por Makoto y su insistencia por estar con él, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó y cortó una de ellas, eran Anémonas, hace mucho que había descubierto su nombre. Miró a Makoto quien en cuanto vio la flor entendió lo que iba a suceder.

—Makoto… —Estaba algo avergonzado, no importa si lo rechazaba de nuevo, volvería a intentarlo otra vez— Siempre me has gus… No, es más que eso —Se corrigió, acercándose al chico de hebras olivas, sentándose a su lado para mirarlo directamente a aquellos hermosos orbes esmeraldas— Siempre te he amado —Dijo sin titubear y serio, el sonrojo en Makoto era notorio, Rin lo miraba con mucha intensidad— ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Ya sa-sabes, ser mi novio —Terminó por decir, entregándole aquella bonita flor.

—Te irás a estudiar a Australia… —El corazón del dulce chico latía a mil por hora, de cierta forma estuvo esperando este momento por años.

—No me importa, aunque esté lejos, seguiré amándote, aún si me rechazas ahora, yo…

—Debo esforzarme, para que tengamos una bonita relación a distancia —Le sonrió, Rin se quedó en silencio tratando de procesar las palabras del de hebras olivas.

—Eso quiere decir… que, sí…

—Es un sí —Rio viendo cómo los orbes escarlatas se llenaban de brillo, le encantaba esa mirada— Aunque te extrañaré, cuando te vayas.

—Te llamaré todos los días, y cuando pueda viajaré… Te prometo ser el mejor novio —Makoto sólo sonreía, escucharlo tan feliz era como volver a ver al Rin de pequeño, y no podía estar más alegre por eso.

—Yo también lo prometo —Se miraron cómplices, entrelazando sus manos y disfrutando la cercanía del otro.

Ambos miraron aquellas flores que tenían en frente, sabiendo lo importante que se habían vuelto en sus vidas y en el amor.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la siguiente flor!**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_

 _ **¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	4. Camelia blanca

_**Buenas noches preciosas criaturas! no publique ayer pero hoy me pongo al día.**_

 _ **La flor de esta ocasión es la Camelia blanca que significa "Belleza perfecta"**_

 _ **Espero lo disfruten!**_

 _ **Perdonen todos mis errores!  
**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Rin no tenía palabras para describir la belleza de Makoto, no sólo física, sino que también su belleza interior. Y es que aquel muchacho de sedosas hebras de un color oliva que en su vida había visto, era una utopía andante. Su sonrisa era perfecta, dulce como el azúcar, deslumbrante como el sol, capaz de transmitir templanza a quien la necesitase. Su mirada era otro ensueño, orbes esmeraldas más brillantes que la misma joya, comparados a hermosos bosques de fantasía, donde te podías perder sin arrepentimientos. El cuerpo de Adonis, esculpido de forma más delicada y también más sensible. Makoto era el anhelo de muchos, pero la realidad de sólo uno. Su realidad.

Arrogante como él sólo podía serlo, sonrió ante este pensamiento. No, Makoto no era su trofeo del cual podía presumir, Makoto era su mundo soñado, porqué en él encontró todo lo que deseaba y lo que deseará. Lo miró con sigilo, casi como un espía, sentado frente a él, leyendo desinteresado un libro de ficción, en una mañana en la que acababan de despertar, aunque no lo sabía muy bien, con tan sólo verlo, su juicio le hacía dudar de si realmente estaba despierto o seguía caminando en el mundo de Morfeo. Lo observó hasta cansarse, y aún cansado, seguía observándolo, con una sonrisa somnolienta, una camisa holgada y mal abrochada provocando descaradamente que se deslizara y descubriera uno de sus hombros. Su piel era suave, lo sabía por experiencia propia, tocarlo era una perdición, su mejor perdición.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó, absorto de todo en el instante que aquellos orbes esmeraldas le dirigieron la mirada; quiso suspirar.

—¿Harás el desayuno? —Su voz era melódica, no molestaba ni, aunque haga ruido; podría escucharlo por siempre.

—Claro… —Se levantó, volviendo a la realidad en cuanto dejó de mirarlo, se dirigió a la cocina de estilo americano, miró las camelias blancas que habían comprado hace unos días, a Makoto le encantaban, y a él le encantaba también. Vivir con un ángel te hacía la vida más hermosa, lo supo cuando se mudaron juntos.

—¿Te ayudo? —Se acercó por detrás, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro, Rin se estremeció ante el tacto. Lo miró, le sonreía de esa manera única que lo enloquecía, quería besarlo, pero si lo hacía ahora, perdería todos los estribos.

—No quemes las tostadas —Bromeó, destacando su preciosa torpeza, tan tierna y linda, no había nada imperfecto en él. Absolutamente nada.

Comieron en silencio, en una armónica mañana, Rin miró por el ventanal, pensó en lo afortunado que fue al encontrarse con una belleza perfecta. Makoto tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, llamando su atención, los orbes escarlatas se conectaron con los esmeraldas, ambos sonrieron cautivos por el amor.

Si esto era un sueño, Rin jamás querría despertar.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo! fue cortito!**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente!**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_

 _ **¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	5. Dalias rojas

_**Preciosas criaturas ya estamos al día!**_

 _ **La flor de hoy es la Dalia roja, su significado es, "Ojos abrazadores"**_

 _ **Perdonen todos mis errores!**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

No es que se volviera tímido, simplemente ver a Rin lo congelaba por completo, cada vez que aquellos infiernos escarlatas lo miraban, sentía cosquilleos en su estómago, ¿Amor? Por supuesto que era amor, estaba enamorado de aquel pelirrojo. Trabajaba de medio tiempo, ayudando a hacer arreglos florales en una florería en el centro de Tokio. La verdad es que era un trabajo que le agradaba, conoció al pelirrojo en la universidad, las primeras palabras que cruzaron fueron sobre cuánto costaba un ramo de rosas. Al parecer Rin quería conquistar a alguien, pues cada semana pedía un ramo de diferentes flores. Sin embargo, hubo un día en el que se encontraba cerrando la tienda, cuando llegó, con el ramo que había pedido ese mismo día.

—Disculpa… ¿Puedo devolverlo? —Dijo cabizbajo, Makoto lo miró extrañado, por lo general siempre venía animado.

—Supongo que sí —Contestó tomando el ramo de amapolas— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó algo cohibido, estaba preocupado por el evidente estado del chico de orbes escarlatas, además era el chico que le gustaba.

—No… —Subió la mirada mostrando cómo las lágrimas se asomaban para querer salir— Me rechazaron…

—¡¿Eh?! —Makoto no supo que hacer en ese instante, nunca había visto a Rin así, desde que lo había conocido.

—Ese idiota… —Se tapó la cara con su antebrazo, no queriendo que lo vieran llorar— Después de todo lo que hice.

—Calma… —El chico de hebras olivas quería consolarlo, pero no se atrevía a tocarle si quiera una hebra de su rojiza cabellera— Rin… Tal vez tengas otra oportunidad.

—¿Oportunidad? —Rin lo miró algo indignado, a lo que Makoto sólo se estremeció, sus infiernos escarlata eran capaces de demostrar las emociones con una intensidad única— Sousuke ya perdió su oportunidad conmigo.

—Sou… ¿Te refieres a Yamazaki-kun? —Lo conocía, todos en la universidad lo conocían, pues ha sido catalogado el chico más guapo y popular de ésta, entendía que Rin se hubiera enamorado de él, así que todos los ramos que pedía eran para aquel muchacho.

—Sí, ese idiota…

—Realmente lo es… —Se tapó la boca, había pensado en voz alta, siempre le ocurría en las peores situaciones— Quiero decir —Rin lo miraba atento, y eso le ponía los nervios de punta— Bueno… Digo, tú eres un buen chico —Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, quería esconderse en algún lugar antes de que dijera cualquier cosa comprometedora— Y muy atractivo… —Bien, lo estaba elogiando, pero no era nada malo.

—¿Tú crees? —Sus ojos se conectaron, Rin había dejado de llorar y ahora sus orbes brillaban.

—Ah, sí… —Avergonzado al máximo afirmó, no supo que esas palabras serían el inicio de una linda amistad.

Se había hecho costumbre que el chico de orbes escarlata fuera a la florería a buscar a Makoto, caminaban juntos hasta separarse en la estación de trenes y también hacia la universidad. Cada vez que Rin se acercaba al muchacho de hebras olivas, este sufría un mini infarto, y es que estaba enamorado perdidamente de él, podía sentir que lo quemaba con la mirada. Fue un día en que, nuevamente pensando en voz alta, provocó la más especial de las situaciones.

Se encontraba arreglando un ramo de Dalias rojas, Rin lo acompañaba como solía hacer siempre después de clases. Estaban hablando cosas desinteresadas cuando un pensamiento le vino a la mente y lo dijo.

—Cada vez que veo estas flores me recuerdan a tus ojos —Su cuerpo se paralizó, pensando en lo idiota que era.

—¿A qué te refieres? —A Rin le gustaba escuchar las cosas que a veces se le escapaban al de orbes esmeralda.

—Quiero decir… El color se parece mucho al de tus ojos… Y es bonito —Está bien, ya se había avergonzado delante de Rin muchas veces. No importaba una vez más.

—Makoto… —Nuevamente aquella mirada intensa lo abrazaba por completo, se congeló cuando se le acercó.

—Dime… —No quería que su cuerpo temblara, pero le era inevitable.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —Sonrió, provocando más nerviosismo en el pobre muchacho.

—N-no es nada —¿Qué haría ahora? Su corazón palpitaba demasiado fuerte.

—Sabes, a mí también me gustan cosas de ti.

Y con eso, su amistad comenzó a ser más cercana, a Rin le gustaba hacer sonrojar a Makoto, y el de hebras olivas decía cada vez cosas más comprometedoras y vergonzosas. Iban caminando juntos hacia la estación de trenes después de clases, cuando Makoto decidió no ocultar más sus sentimientos. Hizo una parada en la florería, está bien si lo rechazaba, sólo no quería perder su amistad.

—Iré a buscar algo, ya vuelvo —Dijo nervioso, Rin sólo se encogió de hombros, ya lo encontraba común. Esperó unos minutos, miró hacia dentro de la tienda al ver que se demoraba, sólo para encontrarse con un ramo de dichas Dalias— ¡Rin! —Makoto estaba rojo, temblaba y estaba muy tenso—¡Tú… Me gustas mucho! —Se inclinó, entregando las flores y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, se repetía cada segundo que no importaba si lo rechazaba, mientras pudiera seguir siendo su amigo— E-está bien, no tienes que responderme ni nada, só-sólo quería decirlo, no es necesario que…

—Makoto —Lo interrumpió, tomó el ramo que los separaba, los orbes esmeralda sólo podían mirar la intensa mirada de Rin, quien le sonrió, y antes de cualquier reacción por parte del de hebras olivas, cerró su distancia con un beso.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos, Makoto estaba sin palabras, nunca se imaginó que Rin lo besaría algún día. Lo miró a los ojos, aquellos orbes escarlatas lo inundaban de demasiadas emociones.

—Me gustan estas flores, pero me gustas más tú —Dijo finalmente el pelirrojo, regresándole el aire al otro chico, quien sólo pudo suspirar.

Aquel día Makoto recibió más de un beso, y Rin, más que un ramo de flores.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo! sólo quedan dos días!**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_

 _ **¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	6. Lirio

_**Buenas tardes preciosas criaturas!**_

 _ **Penúltima historia de la MakoRin week!**_

 _ **Corresponde al Lirio, su significado es matrimonio.**_

 _ **Espero les guste!**_

 _ **Perdonen todos mis errores!  
**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Makoto miró asombrado el anillo frente a él, en su vida había pensado que le pedirían matrimonio y mucho menos Rin. Bueno quizás era normal, pues era su novio hace siete años. No mentiría, quería llorar en ese momento, no demoró un segundo en aceptar. Era demasiada la felicidad que sentía en ese instante. Rin por su parte, sí lloró, estuvo meses pensando en cómo dar aquel importante paso, hasta que se atrevió una noche en donde la luna radiaba más que el sol, ambos viviendo juntos en Tokio, a punto de graduarse de la universidad, se decían que eran muy jóvenes, pero no les importaba, no les afectaba en sus vidas ni en sus carreras.

La noticia se esparció rápidamente, se casarían en un mes, ambos decidieron que volverían a Iwatobi, en la ciudad en la que se conocieron. La ansiedad era grande, en espera del gran día. Las madres de los dos muchachos se ofrecieron a hacer los preparativos para la boda, estaban entusiasmadas, sus hijos mayores se casarían, no era para menos.

—¿Quién es la novia? —Ran preguntó a su hermano, quien estaba en la sala estar de su antigua casa viendo unas revistas que le había entregado su madre.

—¿Eh? —El chico de hebras olivas se le quedó mirando pensativo, ambos eran hombres, así que no había novia como tal— Bueno… Ninguno de los dos seríamos la novia —Explicó amablemente.

—¿Entonces ninguno llevará el ramo? —Preguntó nuevamente.

—Supongo… —No sabía muy bien cómo funcionaría la boda.

—Makoto llevará el ramo —Interrumpió la madre de ambos, sentándose al lado de su hijo— Pues fue a ti a quien le pidieron matrimonio —Le sonrió dulce, Makoto sólo pudo sonrojarse— Hablando de flores, Me gustan estas para la decoración, ¿Qué te parece? —Dijo mostrándole un catálogo de distintas flores.

—Querida, es Makoto quien se va a casar, no tú —Decía el padre que se encontraba leyendo el periódico.

—Sólo lo estoy ayudando, ¿Y bien Makoto? ¿Cuál prefieres?

—Bueno… —Miró las flores que le mostraba— Me gustan estas —Señaló la imagen de unos lirios.

—Son bonitas, bien usaremos estas para la decoración… —Dijo anotándolo en una lista, estaba muy feliz por todo este acontecimiento. Makoto sólo sonrió.

Después de ver muchas revistas y elegir cosas, pudo librarse un poco para dar un paseo, caminó recordando todos los momentos vividos en su ciudad natal, la nostalgia se podía respirar en el aire. Se detuvo a ver el mar, que nunca cambiaba.

—Sabía que te encontraría acá —Se volteó a mirar a su futuro esposo, no se habían visto mucho desde que habían vuelto a Iwatobi.

—Rin —Sonrió para acercarse y saludarlo con un casto beso en los labios— Te ves algo agotado —Lo miró preocupado.

—Mi madre y Gou me tienen vuelto loco con lo de la boda —Suspiró, sentándose en una banca cercana.

—Mi mamá también está muy entusiasmada —Rio, sentándose a su lado, dejando que Rin descansara la cabeza en su hombro— La verdad es que estoy algo nervioso, sólo en unos días nos casaremos —Entrelazó sus manos, mirándolas con cariño— Me has hecho muy feliz Rin.

—Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, es un sueño que quería hacer realidad desde hace tiempo —El pelirrojo respiró el perfume de su novio, agradecido de tener a Makoto a su lado, de hacerlo feliz, de otorgarles tantos momentos únicos, y de llenarle la vida de amor— Supongo que te amo —Bromeó provocando una hermosa sonrisa en el de orbes esmeraldas.

—También te amo —Le besó la mejilla, después de la boda, tendrían mucho tiempo para mimos en su luna de miel.

El tiempo pasó más que rápido, tan rápido que el muchacho de hebras olivas aun no asimilaba que estaba a minutos de casarse. Se miró al espejo, con su cabello peinado estilosamente, ayudado por su madre. Respiró hondo, estaba muy nervioso, trataba de colocarse su traje de blanco perfectamente planchado, pero se estaba volviendo muy torpe debido a la ansiedad.

—Makoto, ¿Estás listo? Debemos irnos —Entró Haruka a la habitación, quien traía un traje formal y muy elegante, alzó una ceja al ver el desastre que era su amigo, por lo que cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se dispuso a ayudarlo. Makoto siempre agradecía que Haruka apareciera para salvarlo.

—¿Seguro que me veo bien? —Preguntó inseguro por enésima vez.

—Makoto… Te ves muy bien este día —Le sonrió, terminando de arreglar el cuello de su camisa.

—Gracias por ser el padrino de bodas —Makoto también sonrió, obviamente debía estar su mejor amigo de la infancia presente en aquel memorable día.

—Siempre estaré ahí para ti —Respondió sereno.

Rin miraba el altar maravillado, estaba todo decorado de lirios, la iglesia era pequeña, pero no era necesario más, simplemente todo era perfecto. Poco a poco fueron entrando los invitados, primero fueron la familia de ambos, por una parte, la suya y por otra la de Makoto, miró hacía el gran ventanal que tenía la iglesia en el techo, sabía que su padre también lo estaba acompañando en ese momento. Su corazón se acongojó un poco, no debía llorar, no hoy, pues se casaría con el hombre que más amaba en el mundo, y eso sólo le provocaba una inmensa alegría. Sintió como le palmeaban el hombro, miró a Sousuke quien le entregó una gran sonrisa, miró a su alrededor, estaban todos sus amigos, incluso sus compañeros de Samezuka. Ahogó un suspiro, sólo quedaba esperar a su futuro esposo. De pronto la música comenzó a sonar, la llegada del novio había sido enunciada; Rin se tensó un poco, y se paró firme ante el altar. Por fin estaba sucediendo.

—Rin —La dulce voz lo llamó, a lo que los orbes escarlatas quedaron asombrados ante tanta belleza, y es que Makoto lucía espectacular, ambos con trajes blancos, llevando un lirio en el bolsillo superior de sus fracs, en representación de los ramos que solían llevar las novias.

—Te ves hermoso —Susurró sosteniendo sus manos.

La ceremonia había comenzado, ambos dieron sus votos, todo el ambiente era tranquilo y de felicidad. Haruka le entregó los anillos a Rin, era momento de hacerlo oficial, de hacerle saber a todo el mundo que se habían convertido en esposos para amarse toda la vida. Con delicadeza puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su amado chico de hebras olivas, éste hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraron fijamente, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Poco a poco, se fueron acercando, hasta llegar al ansiado beso, que plasmaba su amor.

Todos aplaudían, todos celebraban, pero aquellos dos tórtolos enamorados sólo tenían atención en su propio mundo, admirando la belleza del otro, y sintiendo el amor, que era tan fuerte, que se mantendrían juntos, mucho más allá de la muerte.

Porque no sólo ellos estaban enamorados, sino que sus almas también.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo! nos leemos en la última historia!**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_

 _ **¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	7. Rosas

_**¡Buenas tardes mis preciosas criaturas! Hemos llegado al final de la week. Me alegra haber cumplido los siete días.**_

 _ **Última flor! Rosas, significa amor.**_

 _ **Espero les guste!**_

 _ **Perdonen todos mis errores!**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Rin miró las rosas que brillaban frente a él, eran hermosas en todos sus colores, siempre le han gustado, le recordaban a su persona amada. Estaba de visita en Tokio, se quedaría una semana para después volver a Australia. Podría decir que su año fue exitoso, se superó a sí mismo en sus propios records y ganado varias competencias, por lo que ahora se merecía unas pequeñas vacaciones, y qué mejor que pasar aquellos días con la persona que amaba. No le había dicho a nadie que estaba de vuelta en Japón, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Compró las rosas más rojas que vio, y se encaminó hacia el hogar de su novio, estaba ansioso por verlo.

Makoto ahogó un gran bostezo, estaba cansado y tenía unas ojeras horribles, se había esforzado mucho para rendir los últimos exámenes, pero fue premiado con altas calificaciones y ahora podía relajarse. Se preparó una taza de té y un par de tostadas, miró su celular he hizo un puchero al ver que Rin no le había enviado ningún mensaje desde la noche. Lo extrañaba, era una lástima que él estuviera en Japón y el pelirrojo en Australia, se veían realmente muy poco, pero siempre mantenían el contacto a través de mensajes y llamadas. Por supuesto, no era fácil tener una relación a distancia, pero ambos estaban dispuestos a mantener su noviazgo, se amaban mucho, por lo que no importaba cuán lejos estaban del otro, su amor se mantenía intacto. Sonrió al ver una fotografía de los dos, esperaba pronto las vacaciones para poder verse, Rin le había prometido que esta vez, lo llevaría a conocer Australia, así que se había propuesto a aprender inglés, aunque realmente era muy malo, pero se sentía favorecido al tener un profesor personal. De pronto el timbre sonó, aún estaba en pijama y tenía un aspecto terrible, un poco avergonzado se dirigió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un hermoso pelirrojo de orbes escarlata que tenía una gran sonrisa y un lindo ramo de rosas.

—¿Rin? —Lo miró asombrado, no se esperaba su visita, se supone que debería estar en Australia.

—¿Te sorprendí? —Sonrió al ver la cara de su novio, le entregó el ramo a lo que Makoto lo aceptó sonrojado, estaba feliz de verlo.

—No me avisaste que vendrías —Dijo mirando las rosas y dejando entrar a su novio.

—No quise hacerlo —Se encogió de hombros, miró al chico de hebras olivas, se veía cansado— ¿Has dormido bien? Tienes unas ojeras terribles —Acarició la mejilla, observándolo detenidamente.

—Ha sido por los exámenes, pero ya los pasé por lo que ahora puedo descansar —Decía poniendo las rosas en un jarrón, Rin sabía cómo ser un romántico. Siempre lo sorprendía.

—Entonces disfrutemos de esta semana juntos —Dijo el de orbes escarlata sentándose en el sillón.

—¿Te quedarás una semana? —Lo miró con brillos en los ojos, eso era una muy buena noticia. Se sentó a su lado y se abalanzó hacia él, provocando que el pelirrojo cayera de espaldas sobre el sillón—Eso me alegra mucho.

—A mí también —Sonrió, acortando la distancia entre ellos, en un profundo y dulce beso.

Makoto lo miró antes de volver ser besado, tanto él como Rin se sentían afortunados por el amor que se tenían. Uno único e irremplazable. La distancia sólo lo hacía crecer más. Su amor, era dulce, apasionado y muy hermoso, tal cual, como aquellas rosas, que tanto les gustaban.

Porque el amor entre esos dos muchachos, era el más puro que podía existir.

* * *

 _ **Eso fue todo!**_

 _ **Les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo! que este nuevo año sea espectacular.**_

 _ **Se despide su servidora.**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_


End file.
